Not Quite Different
by FFFFFreak
Summary: Your typical Switch story with all the hilarity and craziness of DBZ. When a sorcerer accidentally switched two polar opposites, Pan and Bulla must live in each other's bodies for a year and keep this only to themselves or there will be a *permanent* consequence. When one is crazy about sparring as much as the other is about shopping, how long 'till their cover blows up?
1. Chapter 1

**Set maybe after RF with some details from DBS, there may be some characters I've inserted that have nothing to do with the canon Universe. I did this story out of pure fun so please don't take any of this seriously, like who's stronger or _ is so lame. I enjoyed writing this so I hope you will enjoy reading it too :) Sorry in advance for slow updates!**

 **Characters, story elements and milieu belong to the one and only Akira Toriyama.**

 **I:** **Pan Makes a Promise**

Son Pan only cares about three things in her life: food, fishing and fighting. One of the things the 12-year-old girl learned from her Grandpa Goku a.k.a Earth's Greatest Hero is to never take life seriously and just focus on three things she cares about. Her father has his books. Her uncle has his bikes and she has her sparring gloves.

Unfortunately, school isn't one of those things. That's why on that certain Monday morning, she woke up from the alarm with a grumble, half-dragged herself to the bathroom and sluggisly brushed her teeth, hoping her Crime watch would suddenly beep in alarm. Solving crimes and rescuing people is more exciting than World History on first period.

Below, she heard the stirring of pots and sound of knife chopping. Anytime, her mother would call her to get down. If Videl calls her name for the fifth time, that automatically means no training with Uncle Piccolo and Uub for the weekend. Just imagining how excruciatingly bored she will be, she brushed her teeth faster and quickly bounded the steps, resisting the urge to fly inside the house.

"Morning.." She greeted her mother in the kitchen before plunking down on her seat. She barely hid a yawn, settling her chin lazily on the table as Videl brings her a cup of hot chocolate. "Man, I'm still tired from last night. The robbers didn't make it easy making me chase them all the way to Central City."

"If I didn't know any better," Videl arched one brow at her daughter. "It Is that you deliberately prolonged the chase just so you won't return early last night. You can't use crime-fighting as an excuse to skip school the day after, young lady."

"Aw, but you and dad solve crimes when you were in high school!" Pan whined just as her father walked inside a kitchen.

"Morning!" Gohan gently shook his daughter's bed hair and sat down next to her. Pan knew her father stayed up half night working on one of his manuscripts but he still looked smart and refreshed as ever. "How's my little super heroine?"

"Ugh, don't encourage her." His wife set down a towering stack of pancakes on the table. "Did you know what your daughter did last night and how late she got home?"

"Yeah! It's all over the front page news." Her husband replied cheerfully, head buried on the newspaper he opened. "Masked Warrior Saves Three Runaway Robbers from a falling off a cliff." They may not have fallen from the cliff but you can say they fell 'under arrest', am I right?" He tried to wink at Pan but Videl kicked his leg hard under the table. Father and daughter grinned sheepishly at each other.

"C'mon, mom. You can't punish me for saving other people. It's part of my duty as the next Defender of the Earth." Pan reasoned out once again. "Besides, dad doesn't have a problem with it, right dad?"

Gohan is about to reply but his wife's warning look stopped him. "We're not stopping you, Pan." Videl replied as she poured a hot coffee in her mug. "Look, you can fight all you want and save the world, whenever you want but it's just not supposed to be like that all the time."

"Well, what?"

Her father put his mug down and looked at his daughter with a stern expression, well as stern as he can. "What your mother means is that it never hurts to be normal...once in a while. Like inviting your friends over in our house or spend the day shopping with Mother. You know how she likes it when you spend more time with her."

"But I am not normal." Pan frowned. "I'm not like the other girls my age. Heck I'm stronger than all the boys my age, well except for Uub. And for me, this is normal already. Going to school, doing my homework, spending time with friends..."

"Friends that don't include Uub, Piccolo, Marron and all your friends from Space?" Videl interrupted sharply. Pan just pouted in silence. "We're not telling you to go out there and live a normal life. But you can't make an excuse of your training or your adventures as Saiya Girl for everything." Videl gently squeezed her daughter's shoulder. _Who says raising a girl who is part alien is gonna be easy?_ "You're not just your Grandfather's Successor. You're our daughter and you're also a big sister. You don't spend much time with your family than you used to."

Pan looked at her with suspicious eyes. "Do you want me to babysit Gomen for tonight while you and dad go off to another yucky honeymoon trip?"

"No! We're not going to another honeymoon trip." Videl emphasized though her cheeks are light pink. "But We do need you to babysit your brother because your father and I will go out for the night. We're going to celebrate his award for his recent academic paper." She smiled at her husband and the two exchanged adoring looks. Pan turned her head away, not wanting to ruin her appetite this early.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. I'll babysit Gomen later if that's what you want."

"And we don't mean babysit as in strap him on your back while you fly off and chase criminals to the ground." Videl gave her daughter a sharp look. "You will take care of your brother yourself and not harass anyone, your Uncle Goten, Marron and especially Piccolo, to do the job, okay?"

Pan shrugged. "Alright. But if you want, I can start babysitting now! It will be great. You can have the whole day to yourself."

"Nice try, dear but you have to go to school." Videl smiled sweetly at her before pinching her nose. "You won't have your precious training time once Grandma finds out you're skipping classes, would you?"

"I know." Pan grumbled under her breath, unable to argue with that one. Her grandmother doesn't really expect her to grow up to be an intellectual like her dad but she at least needs to finish school and have good grades while at it. She somehow blames her Uncle for that. If he had finished school instead of tweaking with old bikes, there's a better chance that her grandma would leave her alone. As it turns out, she made it a mission that Pan doesn't grow up to be, as in her own words, a hellion of a girl no man in his right mind would ever want to marry.

Pan finished her seventh pancake in five seconds and finished her hot choco in one gulp. "Gotta go. Don't want to be late for the doze fest..I mean, class. See you guys tonight!"

"Remember to get home early tonight!" Videl kissed her daughter goodbye and Gohan pulled her in a gentle hug.

Little do they know, this will be the last time they will live with their not-so-normal daughter for a long, long time.

 **I:** **Bulla Makes a Deal**

It was the explosion downstairs that woke her up. It could mean two things: her brother had another experiment gone wrong or Mai tried cooking breakfast by herself again. Either way, it's just another typical morning for the youngest member of the Capsule Corp Family.

Bulla tried to go back to sleep once again but her senses picked up the distinctive, rich smell of pies cooked inside the oven. Good, it means Mai is nowhere near the kitchen and her grandma is taking charge. She threw the covers away and scrambled towards the bathroom so she can get a full pie for herself before her lousy brother eats it all.

At 10, Bulla cares only about three things in life: cats, clothes and cakes fresh out the oven. Perfectly normal, simple things, really.

"Good morning!" She dashed towards the balcony area on the second floor and landed on her favorite seat beside her grandmother.

"Morning, brat." Her brother walked in behind her in a more leisurely manner. He is dressed for work, stiffly adjusting his tie as he sat down. "And before you pester me about it, I will now say 'No, Papa's still in space and I don't know when he'll be back."' Trunks had a feeling it was Bulla who mostly send their father away to Space to train, with all her constant pestering on taking her shopping or to an amusement park. If he's physically around, he can't refuse her.

"Does Mama know when he'll be back?" Bulla piped eagerly.

"I don't know, why don't you ask her? She's in the lab with Mai."

Bulla stared down at her plate grumpily. She knows how scary her mother can be when she interrupts her work for small things.

Her mood lightened considerably when her grandma set a steaming hot apple pie in front of her. "Here you go, sweetums. Something to cheer you up." A service droid flew beside her to deliver a mug of hot chocolate brewed upon her's liking. Another robot servant tied a hanky around her neck as the other droid stirred the chocolate in quick precise movement.

Trunks eyed his sister idly as he sipped his own drink. Seeing her being pampered like this is ridiculous to say the least. It didn't help that his grandparents clearly dotes her since the day she was born. Even he wasn't spoiled this much, as far as he can remember. He shakes his head, smirking in bemusement.

"What?" Bulla looked at him suspiciously.

"Nothing. I was just thinking how you're not going to survive a day in the wilderness on your own."

"Why would I want to survive in a wilderness on my own?" She asked, confused.

"It's not a matter of whether you want it or not. I'm saying you can't."

Bulla sat straighter from her seat. Her brother is obviously baiting him but she couldn't stand that mischievous look on his face. "Why?"

Trunks shrugged, lounging against his seat with his arms crossed against his chest. "You're spoiled, idiot. I bet if you spend even one hour alone in Mt. Paotzu with all the wild creatures, you're gonna cry your way home. You're much too pampered to do anything on your own."

"So what? It's not like I'm going to stay in a forest off the mountains." His sister responded pluckily. "And even if I did, Papa's going to save me."

Trunks sighed and just concentrated on reading the paper he prepared all night for the meeting today. "Whatever you say, brat."

Bulla just pouted at him. It's not like she wins every argument she had with her brother, but sometimes she wished she can just get something to throw to his face. Especially that he has to act all smug about this. He's not just tough but he's smart, though he can be a real dork when Mai's around. He's got all the reason to be smug.

Bulla finished at least four pies and two mugs of hot chocolate before she had her fill. The droids hover around her, fulfilling her every whim. Her grandmother is happily sharing a neighborhood story but she didn't seem to mind that it was only her husband who's listening to her. Trunks kept on reading and ignoring her. Breakfast feels so dull without her parents around.

After a brief silence, she made up her mind. She's going to show her brother that he's wrong. "I can do it, you know!" She declared.

"Do what, Bulla- _chan_?" her grandmother asked eagerly.

"I can take care of myself wherever I am." She leapt from her seat and glared at her brother. "Just watch."

"Okay. But how are you going to do that?"

"I'll think of something but once I did, you have to wear that ugly yellow-striped suit Mama made for you for the rest of the week."

Trunks didn't bat an eye. "Deal, but if none of us are impressed, you're going to eat nothing but vegetables for a week."

Bulla visibly blanched at that but cannot deny that it only seemed fair. Her brother hated that suit as much as she hated green food. "Deal!" She juts her chin up and trots angrily inside the house. She hadn't made it to the door when her grandma runs after her with a handkerchief.

"Goodness, you still have your bib on." Bunny wipes the side of her lips with a hanky. "You don't want to go to school with crumbs all over your face, do you?"

Heat rushed to her cheeks but she can't do anything but fume silently as her brother laughed at her face.

 **R &R please. Much appreciated :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS AND THE WHOLE DB UNIVERSE. ONLY THE LORD OF ALL UNIVERSE DOES!**

 **Chapter II: Pan Goes Off to Space**

A few minutes before she left the house, Pan's watch let out a tiny alarm before flashing a moving dot across the hologram screen. It can only mean one thing. Jaco is back on Earth, probably on a mission of some sort or he's just taking a break. A smile crossed Pan's face, remembering that it had been a long time since her last space adventure trip with the Patrol Man.

...Which means only one thing. Pan floated absentmindedly, chewing her mouth if she would ditch school. It wasn't like she'll get a letter from the school. Being the granddaughter of the World's Champion gave her a lifetime pass for that. What she's worried about is her grandmother's over-the-top reaction of her turning into a delinquent like her grandpa, father, and uncle just because she missed one school day.

Pan was so busy thinking that she didn't notice a hover jet coming her way. Only when she heard a shrill scream of "Look out!" that she did see the vehicle spiraling down to the ground, its nose a mere few feet away from her. Pan reacted just as quickly, pulling back to the earth and landing on the ground with grace and firmness at the same time. Smoke and dust rose from the impact but it settled down like a blanket a few seconds later, revealing an almost comical sight of a girl holding the hover jet ten times as bigger than her with a forefinger.

She looked up to reprimand the driver but was really surprised when a familiar pair of big blue eyes stare back at her. "Bulla? What are you doing?"

Bulla smiled sheepishly and opened the door latch. "Uh, going to school? Good morning to you too, Pan." She winced as Pan set the vehicle in a horizontal position and threw it to the ground not-so-gently.

"Aren't you supposed to be dropped off by your brother or something?" Pan asked, putting her hands on her hips. "You know, we're not supposed to drive these things until we're older. With that terrible driving, you can hurt somebody."

Bulla absently combs her long sky-blue hair, trying not to meet Pan's glare. "Well, I don't want my brother to drop me off this morning. He's such a mood-killer, you know? As if going to school on Monday mornings isn't enough."

"Is that one of your Mama's vehicles, then?"

Bulla fixed her a stern glare. "You better not tell anyone about this or..or…"

"Or what?" Pan arched a brow at her, unable to fight off a smile. Bulla's Ki is virtually non-existent that she wasn't even able to sense her right away. It was even weaker than that of the Turtle's in Kame House. It was simply ridiculous. She dimly wondered if it's the reason why her father and her brother never bothered to train her.

"Listen," Pan cleared her throat before Bulla can say anything. "I won't tell your mom about this but you have to promise me not to tell my folks that I'm about to ditch school."

"Why? Are you going to fight off crimes wearing that dorky costume again?" Bulla crossed her arms against her chest. "At least, the only thing that sucks about me is my driving."

"In case you remember, it was your Mom who designed this thing and I bet she would get your ass once I told her what you think, plus the fact that you sneaked away with her hover jet."

Bulla let out a mumbled 'Whatever', frowning at Pan for a moment before finally nodding. "Fine. Where are you going anyway? Is it that important enough to ditch school for?"

"I'm going to see Jaco." Pan showed her the watch, flashing the Patrolman's location. "Your mom designed this thing to alert me if Jaco's going back on Earth. Every time he's here, I can tag along in one of his missions. That's what's important enough to ditch school!"

"Right…Go off to space.." Pan quickly noticed how Bulla's expression suddenly change. Her scowl gradually turns into a smirk that awfully resembles her dad's. She suddenly lunged at Pan and held her by the shoulders. "Can I go with you? Please?"

"Wha...What?!" Pan touched Bulla's brow to check if she's alright but her temperature is normal. "Are you serious? You...You never like going to Space."

"This time, it's different," Bulla explained. "I had a deal with my stupid brother and I have to prove to him that I'm not a pushover. That I can go off on wild adventures and handle my own."

"Ow-kay." Pan replied, still unsure. "But this is Space we're talking about, Bulla. I've been to other planets before and I can't say it'll be safe out there. Or it won't be scary." She inwardly shuddered the last time she, Uub and Jaco have to make an accidental landing on a planet that's literally made up of Venus Flytraps. For a moment there, she thought she's going to collect the Dragon Balls to wish for a new arm.

Bulla nodded, blue eyes determined. "It will be okay. I don't scare easily." She said haughtily. "And besides, you'll be there, right? You can take care of me, like a bodyguard. Kind of how your grandpa used to protect Mama when they were kids as they look for the Dragon Balls."

"Bodyguard? More like a babysitter." Pan muttered under her breath. "At least your mom carried guns. You don't have anything."

"There's always Jaco's gun."

Pan thought for a moment, weighing the situation. Bulla looked positively stubborn and she knew no amount of persuasion can discourage her. If she refused her, she knew Bulla would never hesitate to tell her parents. And before she can tell Bulla's mom about the hover jet thing, it will be too late. By the time she landed on Earth, she'll be grounded. In every sense of the word.

If Piccolo is here, what would she do? Her Namekian master would always remind her to think logically and assess any situation carefully before jumping into action. Well, if Piccolo is here, he would quickly say ditching classes is not a good idea in the first place.

But where's the fun in that?

Pan sighed, staring at Bulla wearily. "You really hate losing, you know?"

"Only to my brother."

 **/**

 **Chapter II: Bulla Tags Along**

"No! Absolutely not!" Jaco threw an irritated look at Pan for the tenth time. "There's no way I'll take you in space. I'm in the middle of an important mission!"

"I can be real useful! Haven't you seen me fight?" Pan jabbed the air with quick, light movements. "There's nothing in this Universe that can hurt me."

"That's all well and good to you but I know someone in this Universe that can seriously hurt me if I take you...and her." He pointed at Bulla who is enjoying a snow cone with her Aunt under a cool shade of Tights' patio. Jaco sighed to himself, wondering why he had to make a quick stop on Earth just to deliver a package for Tights which is actually filled with worthless books from the Headquarters, half of which are painfully boring anyway. Ever since Tights got hold of that Universal Communicator device, all she wanted is to read books written by aliens from different parts of the galaxy.

Pan shrugged. "It will be fine. Bulla will be going with us for a very important science assignment. She really wanted to get that "A" and as her friend, I'm here to support her."

Bulla nodded vigorously. Usually, she's not one for adventures and the thought of going off to space can easily paralyze her in terror, but going with Pan, who can easily best Trunks and Goten in a fair match, makes her more confident. She's also a disciple of Uncle Kakarot, a masquerading superheroine (despite the awful costume) and had once been a student of her Papa, meaning she probably learned some of his techniques. She knew nothing bad would happen to her if she's around.

Jaco turned helplessly to Tights. "Don't you have anything to say about this? It's your fault while I'm here anyway."

Tights flipped a book, casually sipping a milkshake. "Well, I see nothing wrong about that. Pan is not a normal girl, after all. If I can survive a trip to Space, I don't see how a girl with extraterrestrial genes cannot."

"Your niece will come with us as well, Tights. Be serious."

This time, Tights lowered her shades and curiously peered at Bulla. "You do? I thought you hated going to space adventures. Used to say how Jaco looks puny enough that he can't protect you-"

"That's not the issue here." Jaco interrupted before turning to Bulla. "Does your mother know?" Experience taught her that getting involved with Bulma and her scary husband is nothing but trouble. If something happens to her, he'll have both of them to answer for.

"Chill out, will you? I'm not going to get myself into danger if that's what you're thinking. I'm going to do as you're told and stay away from the bad people. Besides, Pan is strong enough to protect me."

"Pretty please, Uncle Jaco?" Pan clasped her hands under her chin, pouting like a puppy. "Please tag us along. I wanted to spend this time with Bulla too. Considering how she doesn't really like her brother and Uncle Goten, I'm the only Saiyan friend she has. I'll take care of her as if she's my sister."

"Just take her, Jaco." Tights said, returning to her book. "You guys will be back by dinner, right?"

"Oh yeah! I promise my mom I'll take care of my brother tonight. I'll definitely come back before dinner." Pan answered eagerly.

Jaco deliberated for a moment, glaring at some distant point in the sky. "Fine but if we come back here on Earth, I'll just drop you two off from the sky. I don't want to deal with any of your parents for bringing you to Space."

Both girls jumped in excitement and hugged Jaco, almost bringing him to the ground. Pan let out a shout that they're going to space while Bulla stuffed a batch of cookies her Aunt baked to her bag for snacks along the trip. As soon as Jaco pulls the ship open, they climbed up to the deck, chattering away.

"I swear, they must be bored out of their minds here," Jaco muttered, watching them.

"Pan's hero grandpa is away, and so is brother-in-law." Tights shrugged. "I guess they just miss them."

"I just don't want to be held responsible for anything that will happen."

"You're bringing two girls with freakishly strong biological make-up to space. One of which is training to become a warrior. What's the worst thing that can happen?"

/

 **A/N - For the next chap,**

 **A FEW HOURS LATER….**

"Ugh….Pan-chan...why do you look like me…?"

"What are you talking about, Bulla?...Hey, why do YOU look like me?"

"Wait a minute…...Oh nooooooo! I'm you!"

"What?!...WHAAAAAAAT! I AM YOU TOO!"

"NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" _*both screaming*_

 **R &R please :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Characters DO NOT belong to me :)

Chapter III: The Switch

 **Pan**

Traveling to space is always a special treat to Pan. She loved everything about the Universe so much that if she hadn't been a fighter, she'd end up studying about stars and galaxies for the rest of her life.

One of her most favorite things to do while not fighting and eating is star-gazing from the lawn of their backyard. She doesn't know why but looking at stars somehow stirs up a happy distant memory her early childhood, just like the fond memories of her first flight or being carried by her dad on his shoulders while he's saving the city as the Great Saiya Man.

 _Somewhere, Grandpa's out there._ _On another universe or beyond._ Pan thought, dreaming the day when her grandfather would finally take her to his adventures beyond this Universe. **_I have to train harder than before and be stronger!_**

They reached Planet Uba's atmosphere a few hours later, a purple planet with three moons. Jaco received a report that a band of pirates is harvesting the Ubanians' yams for profit. the Ubanian Yam is considered to be a banned vegetable according to the Galactic Charter of Flora and Fauna. It was so delicious and addictive that some species were willing to start a war because of it. Jaco said the yam looked unappetizing enough, but even with just one bite will make you crave for more.

"Why would they be so interested in a yam?" Pan wondered out loud. "We have lots of that back home and it doesn't taste that good." Bulla nodded fervently in agreement.

"It's because you girls haven't tasted Planet Uba's Yams." Jaco sternly told them. "Earth is not the only planet with the best food in the whole Universe. You must think everything revolves around you."

"Well, the God of Destruction did spare us because he likes pudding so much…"

Jaco made no reply at that and maneuvered his ship to enter the atmosphere. Within minutes, they have safely landed on Planet Uba, on a clearing surrounded by dense, purple plants stand as tall as coconuts.

"See, Bulla, that's how it's done." Pan winked at her friend when the door hatch opened. "Either learn to land like that or have your brother drop you off school everyday until graduation. Or learn how to fly maybe!"

Bulla scowled at her and she was about to say something but Jaco cut them off. He glared at the girls as he stepped out in the clearing "We're on a mission here. I don't need your loud mouths to get us into trouble."

"Sure, what are we going to do?" Pan asked eagerly.

"Well, first is, you need to secure our parameters." Jaco said. "You will stand guard this job and you are absolutely not allowed to leave within the vicinity, you hear?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Pan said with a pout. "I want to catch the bad guys with you."

"You're not a Galactic Patrol Officer and the mission doesn't concern either of you." Jaco continued firmly. "Now, you girls behave yourself around here. I'll be back in half an hour."

With that, Jaco jumped from the ship and disappeared through the thicket of purple vegetation, leaving a disgruntled Pan and a relieved Bulla who stooped down the grass and began collecting dirt.

"What are you doing? Are you out of your mind?"

"I'm collecting soil particles to take back on Earth." Bulla replied, picking a purple and putting it on a white plastic bag. "And then I'll throw this to my brother's face and show him I can take care of myself."

"You want a real evidence of how tough you are?" Pan's dark eyes gleamed in excitement. "Let's follow Jaco and help him with his mission."

"Pan, we'll get into trouble." Bulla replied sharply, wondering what it is about Saiyans like Pan that they like brawling so much.

"I'm with you, remember? Nothing will happen to you." Pan began tugging Bulla's arm. "And if your brother wants proof so much, I'll beat up an alien monster and take a picture of you from Jaco's camera. We will make it look like you beat the daylights out of that monster."

Bulla thought for a moment. "Okay…" she reluctantly agreed, unable to shake off a bad feeling about this.

Pan put her arms around Bulla and they fly off to the direction where Jaco went. The whole planet is infested with purple vegetation, even the rivers and streams are sickeningly purple. Pan wondered if the planet is inhabited, but she had a wild guess of what they will probably look like - purple.

Which is why when a pink-skinned humanoid jumped from nowhere and attacked her with a spear, the only thing that registers on her mind is "What? Pink?"

Pan moved to deflect the blow, easily transferring Bulla to her other arm so her right hand is free. Without hesitation, she fired off a Ki blast to the attacker who swatted it away with his spear. As Pan landed on the ground, about five creatures emerged from the vegetation, armed with spears and crude-looking knives. They were as small and lithe as Jaco, their bodies glistening under the yellow pale sun. Each of them wear an overgrown mask of some tribal design that's more wacky than scary.

"Are they the Ubanians?" Bulla asked beside her, looking rattled.

"'Guess so." Pan said, taking on a battle stance as she studied the creatures surrounding them.

"Can you beat them?"

"Bulla, you're looking at the granddaughter of the Universe's strongest Warrior." She said, smiling cockily. "With me around, nothing in this Universe can lay a finger on you."

Before Pan can engage them in a fight, the creatures suddenly turned its back on them and bowed to the trees. The plants rustled for a bit before giving way to a stout bearded man with a hook for an arm. Unlike their attackers, this one is taller and almost looks like a frog than a taller, wearing a ragged admiral's uniform that has grown gray with use. Brown spots covered his head, punctuated by two bulging dark eyes. He also carries a staff, almost similar to Whis', with an aquamarine ball on top.

"Don't...harm her.." He said squeakily, leering at Pan. "That girl will be….my new body.."

"What?" Both Pan and Bulla said at the same time.

The frog's lips widened. "I can sense...you are a very strong girl…" He clasped his hands on his back. "Can you give me...your body?"

"Heck no!" Pan bunched her fist at him. "You get your slimy hands on me and that will be the last thing you'll do, buster."

"Fine…" The frog-leader rubbed his bloated chin thoughtfully. "The blue-haired girl...it is."

Bulla cringed, scrambling behind Pan. "Pan, finish this creep already!"

"I just need him to attack me first," Pan whispered.

The frog's staff begin to glow in blue and a laser-like blast pierced through the air. Pan reflexively took hold of her friend and jumped into the air, dodging the attack in hairbreadth away. She then threw Bulla in a nearby bush before diving straight towards the frog, fist raised for a punch.

The humanoid warriors sprung into action and engaged her in a flurry of attacks that momentarily left Pan distracted. At the corner of the eye, she saw the frog walking towards Bulla who had just recovered from the fall, tenderly rubbing her butt. Pan shoot a Ki blast to the frog, causing a big explosion of light that even the Humanoids were temporarily taken by surprise.

Pan was about to relax when a blue piercing light suddenly grazes through the smoke, hitting the Bulla squarely on the chest. She yelped in surprise and Pan can only watch in horror as a transparent form of what appears to be her soul gets pulled out from her body by the light, like a fish stuck in a hookline. The light acted like a fishing reel, pulling her soul to the smoke of which the frog's body awaits. Without hesitation, Pan plunges through the smoke and locates the frog's Ki. She kicked his back and pinned him against the ground, quickly holding the staff shining with energy. She was about to pulverize the whole thing when the blue light crushed against her gut with a sickening blow. Her knees buckled and she swayed unsteadily as everything slowed around her. Pan closed her eyes, angry with herself why a stupid blast could hurt her so much. **Uncle Piccolo's attacks were worse than this, seriously,** was her last thought before her eyes closed.

 **Bulla**

….And the first thing Bulla saw when she opened her eyes is the frog's butt on her face. She screamed in surprise, a scream that could have been heard across the planet and maybe the whole Galaxy.

She pushed the frog away from her and scrambled a few meters away, still shrieking. The pink humanoids landed and surrounded her, heads tilting in confusion. Bulla is about to raise her arms to defend herself when she noticed she's holding a staff.

Then she looked down at her hands. Dirty and calloused, covered in a red fight gloves. Her attire, a coarse, red t-shirt, Her rough pants. The ugliest blue pants she ever saw. Her wide eyes looked up to see her own self, near the bushes, steadying herself up.

Realization dawned and she hastily threw the staff away, the crystal cracking on the impact. The frog jumped at it, cradling at it as if it's a child.

"Look...what you did…" He shouted at Bulla. "You….broke my toy...stupid girl!"

"But I-"

"I'm gonna...be stuck in this body….forever!" The frog stomped his webbed foot angrily.

"You're the one who attacked us, you slimy creep!" Pan, or as Bulla saw it from her point of view, herself, glared at the frog. "Switch us back before I break your nose!"

"I...can't!" The frog squeaked. "The staff is….broken. The magic...can only last...for 60 moons before you are….switched back."

"Then tell us how can we switch back!"

"You cannot tell...anyone!" The frog scowled at Pan. "Or the magic...will be permanent. It is...one of the conditions...of the sorcery."

Bulla raised her fist at the frog. "What kind of stupid sorcery has to-"

Before any of them can react, the frog's eyes rolled back on its sockets and slumped facedown on the ground, tongue dangling uselessly. The pink humanoids fled the area, seeing that their leader has fallen. Within seconds, Jaco jumped out of the trees, wielding his gun, and ran towards the frog.

"What did I tell you about guarding the ship?" he screamed at them. "This is the Head-pirate we're looking for! You're lucky he didn't do anything to you. Ugh! I swear, this will be the last time I take either of you in space."

Bulla opened her mouth to say that the stupid frog switched her and Pan but Pan quickly shakes her head, stopping her. Before either of them can say anything, Jaco tied a rope around the frog's feet and dragged him back to the ship. Pan was about to reach for the staff when Jaco suddenly looked back. "Hey, don't touch that. You don't know what it can do to you." Then he fired off at the staff and it disintegrated into a pile of ashes.

After a moment of shock, Pan turned to Bulla with a nervous laugh.

"Well, at least you didn't turn into a frog."


	4. Chapter 4

**Characters don't belong to me**

 **Pan is Bulla**

Great, just great.

Just when she thought she can handle the worst of what's the Universe has to offer, here she is now, stuck inside Bulla's body. She pinched her cheek so hard to wake up from this nightmare but when she opened her eyes, she's still inside Jaco's ship, with Bulla huddled in the farthest corner, still trying to make sense of what the hell just happened.

Both girls were silent throughout the ride but Jaco didn't seem to notice their moods. He just continued his tirade about bringing two Saiyan girls in space and not expecting any trouble of some sort.

Pan would love to discuss the hokey-pokey magic with the frog-leader but he's still knocked out cold, his face frozen in a shout. She tried poking him, even tickling his disgusting feet, but the only sound she can make out of him is an ominous growl in his stomach. And she certainly did not want to find out the reason behind that!

She tried to catch Bulla's eyes but the girl's back is turned on her, muttering about having to 'act like an unfashionable tomboy for goodness knows how long'. Pan had to admit: just watching her own body from the outside is entirely fascinating. She seldom looks at her reflection (only when she has to look ready for school), but watching her black hair sway against the small of her back, or how her angular face is set in a dark scowl….she definitely knows now what Videl is seeing when she's forbidding her to train. Pan had seen stranger things in her adventures but this one tops it all off.

"This is the last time I'm going to bring you along, I swear." Jaco was muttering, breaking her thoughts.

"We came out fine!" Pan snapped, then remembering herself, remembering that she's in Bulla's body, her voice softened a little. "Pan saved me after all. It could have gone worse."

Jaco's gaze settled idly at Bulla. "What happened to her? She looked like she was the one who needs to be saved!"

"S-She's fine. Maybe she tasted one of those yams?" Pan forced a laugh.

Jaco sighed. "It's a good thing you were unhurt. Else, I have to explain to explain everything to your mother and I don't plan to be the subject of Bulma's wrath anytime soon."

"Yeah, she'll be thrilled once she learned what happened to us." Pan dryly said, groaning inwardly. _Oh man_ , she thought. _I can't be in Bulla's body! That means I have to live in Capsule Corp, do everyday girly things and skip training!_ Of all the three, the last one is the worst.

As if she's having the same thoughts, Bulla slowly turned to Pan, her face an expression of dawning horror as her eyelids blink rapidly. _Maybe she's still thinking this is a dream and shaking herself out of it_. She rose and walked towards Pan, eyes unfocused.

"I'm you and you're me-" Bulla continued to struggle from her grip but Pan managed to get a hold of her arm, wishing Bulla would never find a way somehow to use the strength of her body to overpower her.

"Listen to me," Pan ordered through gritted teeth as she turned her attention to Jaco who is driving the ship, humming a happy tune. "We have to be careful or Jaco will know. Act like me and I'll act like you so no one would notice."

Bulla mustered enough strength to tear Pan's hand away from her mouth. "Are you serious!? And for how long?"

Jaco suddenly swirled around and Pan pushed Bulla away from her. The younger girl landed on her butt with a painful yelp and Pan groaned at how weak she looked at that moment.

"Are you guys okay?" Jaco asked in concern.

"W-we're good. Never felt better!" Pan piped in a cheerful tone she'd always associate with Bulla. Hopefully, she sounds convincing enough.

Bulla glared at her before standing up. "That hurt! You should be careful around me, you know. I'm not as strong as you are."

Jaco arched a brow and even Pan failed to show her rising panic. "Uh yes you are, Pan. You are stronger than me because unlike me, you trained so hard to be Earth's greatest warrior, right?" She nudged Bulla hard.

Bulla nodded, getting into the act right away. "Right! There's no way anybody can beat me. I'm the Mighty Pan!" She puffed her chest and raised her chin with exaggeration.

Jaco shrugged and turned his back on them,apparently thinking the girls are alright as far as Saiyan girls go. They soon reached Earth in a matter of minutes, hovering close in Earth's atmosphere.

"This is your stop," Jaco announced, turning to who he believes is Pan. "You two can fly from here."

"Wait-" Pan stepped forward in panic but before the two girls can say anything, the floor gave way and they are tumbling through the earth's atmosphere in a matter of seconds.

"Bulla!" Pan screamed, hands flapping wildly in a desperate effort to stay airborne. She tried to recall the basics about flying but the only thing that registered on her mind is the image of the blue earth growing nearer and nearer. "Bulla, fly!'"

 **Bulla is Pan**

When Bulla is younger, she had fond memories of playing with her Papa. He'd toss her up into the air, sometimes as high as Capsule Corp's highest dome, and she enjoyed the experience of falling, knowing her dad would capture him with his arms. When she's a little bit older, she realized he is teaching her how to fly.

But she never really learned. As time goes by, she had moved on to different interests and her father must have realized that too.

Now that she's screaming her lungs out, arms flailing all around, she wondered why oh why she didn't learn the stupid basics of flying. Even that idiot Goten learned it when he'd been around her age.

"Paaaan!" She tried to move around to see her friend, her own terror reflected literally on her face. "I know! I have a capsule of the ship in my pocket!"

Pan quickly rummaged her side belt. "What did it look like? This?" She produced a pink capsule.

"No that's my after-school dress-" she yelped when Pan discarded the capsule as if nothing.

"Okay, how about this?" She held out a blue capsule.

"That's the sample I got from Planet Uba. No! don't throw it!" Too late, Pan dropped the capsule, lost forever.

Finally, she produced the yellow capsule. Bulla nodded at her, well aware that they are possibly falling to their deaths and she didn't have any time to be angry with Pan for throwing her favorite dress.

Pan threw the capsule into the air and immediately, the hoverjet emerged from the smoke. It started falling and Pan had to maneuver her whole body in reaching for the vehicle and getting herself inside which is a tremendous effort since it's not her body in the first place. In the end, Pan can only watch in dismay as the vehicle plunges into the earth. Well, she thought, if worse comes to worst, there's always the Dragon Balls...provided that their families could still recognize them after the impact.

They were falling through the clouds now, the ground getting close at each sickening second, when Pan remembered something.

"Bulla!" She screamed, "Summon Kinton!"

"What?"

"Just call Kinton Cloud and it'll recognize your voice. Hurry!"

Bulla lost no time to argue and screamed with all her might that Pan assumed anyone from one-mile radius would have heard it. "Kinton Cloud!"

Immediately, Pan saw an orange stream sailing through the sky. It dove into Bulla's direction but Pan managed to get a hold of it, like catching a giant fish under the lake, and pulled Bulla's arm along in one graceful arc. Gently, the Kinton Cloud landed them to the ground, and Pan can only stare at the sky above with a dazed expression. They are literally seconds away from being scrambled eggs.

The Hoverjet crashed to the ground behind them, making them jump. It seemed to have shaken Bulla off her stupor and she glanced at Pan, swallowing audibly.

"H-How are we going to turn back?" She asked, voice quivering.

"Look, I'm just as clueless as you are." Pan allowed her body to sink in exhaustion and she sat on the ground.

Bulla stood up and climbed off the Kinton Cloud. She smiled in thanks and patted the cloud as if it's an animal.

"Did you know," Pan turned to her friend with a half smile. "Grandpa told me when he first met your mom before searching for the Dragon Balls, she tried climbing on the Kinton Un but she fell hard on her face!"

Bulla's eyes lit up. "That's it, Pan! The Dragon Balls!"

Pan jumped to her feet. "Yeah, we can wish to have our bodies back." She deflated as an idea struck her. "Didn't they use the Dragon Balls last year to cure the Mushroom Epidemic?"

"Oh yeah…" Bulla muttered, brows furrowing. "We have to find that Frog again, Pan. It's the only way we can figure out how to get back."

Pan nodded, "Yeah, but we have to be very careful not to reveal our identities. You know what I'm talking about, Bulla. For now, I am you and you are me-"

Suddenly, Pan's watch blared, making both girls jump. The raven-haired girl's attention shifted to the sinking sun, a tinge of panic evident on her face. "That must be my mom. I promised to go home before dinner to take care of Gomen. Bulla, answer the call or she'll kill me. Or you...considering you're me."

Bulla started tweaking with the watch and after a few tension-filled seconds, a hologram of Videl's face on the screen shot out of the watch.

"Pan! Where are you?" She demanded right away, blue eyes bright in ill-contained temper.

"Uh..hi M-mom" Bulla gulped, certainly not used to Aunt Videl glaring at her. She's one of the sweetest people she has ever known, well at least to her. "I was just about to go home." Bulla glanced at Pan. "Pan, I mean, Bulla is with me, see?"

A flash of surprise crossed Videl's face. "Bulla? Wow, you and Bulla are hanging out? You haven't spent much time with her for ages!"

At that, Bulla decided she can have a little fun with the situation. "I just realized how fun it is to hang out with her. She's not just a pretty face but she has a good heart too. I can learn so much from her for being trendy- ouch!"Pan is suddenly beside her, deliberately stepping on her foot. She gave her a look that seemed to say, ' _Now you're just pushing it_ '

"We'll be right there, Aunt Videl. Sorry that I took so long explaining to Pan the importance of wearing stilettos while fighting." Pan said, voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Well it depends on the outfit you're wearing, like for example, a red tank top would-" Pan shot Bulla a melting glare and with her own face looking at her like that, which is quite similar to Bulma's when she's furious, Bulla wisely shut up.

"Look, I don't know what's with you guys but Pan still needs to go home to take care of Gomen." Videl then fixed Bulla a stern gaze. "Young lady, if you're still not here within thirty minutes, you'll be grounded from training for a month."

"That sounds a good idea, actually," Bulla mumbled but Pan nudged her again.

Videl ended the transmission just as quickly, leaving the two girls in silence. Bulla glared at the watch, an unpleasant thought in her head.

Does this mean she has to pose as Saiya Girl and wear that ridiculous costume around town?


End file.
